


Touch me

by Beautiful_Like_You



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love, M/M, Post-Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-TEH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Like_You/pseuds/Beautiful_Like_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old poem I wrote a few years ago, and I just realized that it fits perfectly to Johnlock post-Reichenbach, pre-TEH, so I'm just posting it here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old poem I wrote a few years ago, and I just realized that it fits perfectly to Johnlock post-Reichenbach, pre-TEH, so I'm just posting it here.

"Touch me,"  
he whispers  
alone and in despair.  
"please."  
and cold  
he drowns in his fear.  
  
"Where are you,"  
a voice  
cries out in the night.  
"find me."  
it sobs,  
searching for the light.  
  
"I need you,"  
he's thinking,  
but his thoughts have gone away.  
"hold me!"  
he screams,  
but he has gone astray.  
  
"Touch me,"  
he whispered,  
but he was not immune.  
"please..."  
he was alone,  
for the darkness to consume.


End file.
